The heart of the guardian
by HondoKarr
Summary: A romp through the star wars universe to get a youngling does not turn out as expected.
1. A new youngling?

Disclaimer: I don't own Star wars, I don't own anything remotely related to star wars, blah blah, blah. If you think I could do better, don't blame me. It's my first fanfic. Me want mangos!

The Heart of the Guardian:

A story 100BBY*. Adventure, watch for the extended star wars universe stuff: they have asterisk (like above) and can be found at bottom of fanfic.

By Hondo Karr

Chapter 1: a new youngling?

On Coruscant, in the Jedi temple…

The Jedi knight Rada Kendul, a 20-year-old woman with piercing green eyes, a thin nose, a slender frame, pale skin and reddish blond hair, sat in Alchaka*. She was waiting to see a vision, an omen, something. She had sensed a ripple disrupting the thousand-year balance in the force, and she wanted to check it out. Suddenly, she saw something. It was distorted, but she could make out several people. They had pitchforks and hoes and the occasional axe or spear. They seemed to be storming a big building, probably a prison. They were yelling in a language not spoken in this galaxy. _The French Bastille…_ said a voice in her head.

"Um, madam?"

Rada jumped to her feet and saw a short man with wispy blond hair, a gray uniform and a nervous grin. A republic lieutenant.

"You wanted something?" Grumbled Rada.

"Yes…well…not really." Said the lieutenant half-heartedly. "Master Yoda wanted you. He said it's really important. Like really, really important."

"I'm there." Shouted Rada, for she was already sprinting down the hall, using force speed* to pick up her pace.

* * *

As Rada entered the almost empty Jedi council room, she heard a voice say "Kendul. Waiting, I have been."

"Master Yoda."

"My old apprentice. I assume you have felt the ripple in the force."

"Of course. All knights I know felt it. What do you think it is?" asked Rada.

Yoda somberly lifted his head.

"A child, sensitive in the force. He is on the planet Cattamascar. Seek him, you must." He paused and smiled awkwardly like he always did. "My lunch break, it is. Tuna fish, I shall have." Rada bowed her way out of the room, to someone who could be of help.

* * *

"Hey Gu'udah! Wake up!" yelled Rada into her friend Venn Gu'udah's dorm.

"Mhwha?" mumbled the sleeping Twi'lek*.

"WAKE UP!!!"

"Oh, yikes!!!" Venn shouted as he stumbled out of bed in his nightclothes. He was about 22, with orange skin, particularly long lekku and a thin frame. "What was that for?"

"You've been asleep long enough for me to get halfway through Alchaka, have a meeting with Yoda, and eat a banana. I need your help." Said Rana. "You are the youngest Jedi Ace* in 200 years, and the best in 250 years. You think you can navigate through the shiritoku asteroid field, find the planet Cattamascar, pick up a Jedi youngling, and get the kark* out of there before pirates get to us?"

"Not really. I can do it, but not without detection by smugglers. Thieves and traitors are practically everywhere in that area, trying to trade drugs for alien technology and gems..." Muttered Venn, scratching his head. "Wait here." Venn dove into a pile of scraps and papers, and finally came up with a holomap. He activated it, and set it on a nearby table.

"There are three ways to enter Cattamascar space." He said. "Normal, no hyperspace, very slow. Then there is the Mandalore-Cattamascar merchant route, also slow, many bounty hunters. Then there is the Suicide corridor. Fast, secret, yet suicidal."

"Let's go with suicidal. C'mon." Rana and Venn jumped to their feet, and ran to the hangar. A nine-year old girl in a wool robe that was too long for her stopped them short. It was Lanio Kendul, Rana's little sister, who had become a padawn to Jedi Knight Granistrom Apunt two years ago.

"Hiya, Rana. What's up, Venn?" Said Lanio coolly. She looked like a miniature of Rana, with a less pale face and darker eyes. "Why are you heading to the planet Cattamascar again? Something about a new youngling?"

"How did you listen in on us without us noticing? We would have sensed your presence in the Force!" Asked Venn, amazed that someone could do that.

"Don't you remember what your masters taught you? I used force camouflage, where you draw back and hide from the force." Answered Lanio. Rani hated when she was a smart aleck.

"Why are you here?" asked Venn

"Master Apunt said I have a month off."

"Want to come on a suicidal mission? It'll only take 5 days."

"Sure." And thus, Lanio, Venn, and Rana ran down the corridor. Suddenly, Venn realized he hed forgotten his clothing in his dorm, and he ran back down the hallway.

* * *

"Weapons?"

"Check."

"Fuel?"

"Check"

"Food and water?"

"Check and check."

"Armed escorts?"

"Check. Let's go." Rana and her friends were at the hangar with four Tytus escorting men nicknamed Shipper, Cooke, Sketch, and Bones. Strangely, Bones used to be a shipper, Shipper cooked well, Cooke was a good artist, and Sketch was just skin and bones. The motley crew got on to Venn's custom-made ship, the _Blazer,_ and lifted off, left the atmosphere, and jumped to hyperspace.

"Are those lightsabers?" asked Sketch once the _Blazer_ was in hyperspace.

"Yep." Said both Rana and Lanio. Lanio then said "This is a Shoto, or smaller lightsaber, with a stygium* crystal." Lanio drew her lightsaber and ignited it: it was a short blade, a violent purple in color.

"Mine are new: I just finished making them last month." Said Rana proudly.

"They are dual guard shotos*, lightsabers with blades going at 90 degree angles." She drew and ignited her shotos, which were pure white. "These are made of phrik alloy*. The crystals are Durindfire* crystals. I found them when I lived on Tatooine."

"All I have is this old thing." Mumbled Venn from the cockpit. He swiveled in his chair and pulled out a beat up lightsaber and ignited it: Its blade was silvery green color. "My Great-uncle found it on Ilum*."

"Can I ask something?" said Cooke after about three ours of idle conversation about how stupid teletubbies were, batman vs spiderman, etc.

"Shoot" said Venn

"Why are we going to the edge of Wild Space anyway?"

"Yeah, we need to know more info," sighed a drowsy Shipper with an upset stomach.

"We are trying to locate a force sensitive child on the planet Cattamascar." Said Lanio slowly. "The Jedi order is running out of pupils. If the Sith, or any of their cults ever come back, we must be prepared to retaliate."

"Yo guys!" said Bones from the copilot seat next to Venn. Everyone swiveled their head to see what was going on. "We've got some jetting buggers on out tail! We need to move quickly and"

That was all he could say before the ship was hit and crash landed on Nemoidian soil.

* * *

Extended universe stuff:

BBY-before battle of Yavin 4. ABY is after.

Alchaka-a complicated sort of Jedi meditation

Force speed- using the force to speed up physically and mentally

Twi'lek- a colorful species from the planet Ryloth. ex Numa, Aayla Secura, Bib Fortuna

Lekku- two appendages, like head-tails, on a twi'lek's head

Jedi Ace- a jedi who is specialized in piloting and starfighter combat. ex Luke Skywalker, Plo Koon, Jania Solo

Kark- star wars strong expletive

Stygium- a crystal used in lightsabers and cloaking devices

Guard shotos- short lightsabers with the blades going out at 90 degree angles

Phrik alloy- a lightsaber resistant material

Durindfire- a precious silver drystal found on tatooine, usable in lightsabers.

Ilum- an ice planet that prodices the most lightsaber crystals

* * *

You know the drill! Respond and Reveiw or I will send Joe the rapper after you and your family!


	2. The Dervish territory

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own star wars or the song Bannanaphone.

By HondoKarr

Chapter two: The Dervish territory

A ranch on the desert-like planet of Recopia*: a common sight. However, twas (yes, twas) the ranch that Jedi master Granistrom Apunt was taking residence with a family of Duros*. She was a thoughtful old chiss* woman with a keen mind and sharp eyes and not to mention an even sharper tongue. She sensed a familiar presence in the force, in fact, _three _familiar presences. She was humming a random tune that popped into her head When she saw a flash of light in the sky. She took out a pair of macrobinoculars* and set them to maximum zoom. She saw a red- orange escort shuttle* whizzing toward the farm's main pasture! It was only fifty feet above the Jedi's head when she used the force to telekinetically set the ship down on top of a molehill. The ship was heavily scarred, it had multiple scorch marks and a broken-off gun turret on the bottom. The windows were misted up, but she could feel who was inside. She Force pushed the door open. In there were several badly injured bodies, some recognisable, some not.

"Lanio and Rana? Mr. Gu'udah? what the kriff* were you doing up there? Were you missing me? Or thought I needed help with my superdupertopsecretmission?"

"What mission, my former master?" asked Venn Gu'udah, her former apprentice.

"Ooooooooops!"

"Whatever. Where are we?" asked a dizzy and disoriented Cooke

"This looks like Recopia, my former home!" said Bones "but if this is Recopia..." Before Bones could say more, two Duros stepped out of the ramshackle shack.

"everybody, get inside, before the dervishes come out."

* * *

"What are these dervishes?"asked Venn, currently wrapping gauze around his left lekku and cradling his arm in a makeshift sling.

"Yeah!"said a charred Lanio.

"The Seyugi Dervishes are assasins who ravage the planet." said a Duro

"We need to rest. It's a big day tomorrow." said Apunt

* * *

Recopia: a desert planet with sulfuric acid oceans instead of water.

Duros: a Bipedal sentient with no nose, large red eyes, no lips, Blue to Green skin, hairless, and an affinnity for space. ex Gar Stazi, Cad Bane, Tarla Limpan

Chiss a Humanoid speceis with blue skin, Black hair, and unpigmented eyes (red Irises). ex Thrawn, Sevrance Tann, Baldarek

Macrobinoculars: elelctric binoculars that can record and play back images

Escort shuttle: a long ship with three gun prongs used to bus people around.

Kriff: minor expletive

* * *

orrysay t'siay hortsay!


	3. 3quests,a bounty hunter,a lot of repairs

Police- hands up!

Hondo- I did nothing! I'm innocent! The real owner of the stuff I wrote about went, uh, thataway!

Police- let's move! (squad of SWAT units runs down the alley)

Hondo- Anyway,enjoy this installment of...

THE HEART OF THE GUARDIAN

Chapter 3: Three missions, a bounty hunter, and a lot of repairs

Hondo-I finally got... wait for it... POVs!

* * *

3rd person

"Ah, another glorious Sunday morning!" Yawned Rana Kendul as she rose from her woolen cot. She checked her watch. "Ok, technically it's afternoon..."

"Must've been a rough night for you." said a tired looking Venn Gu'udah. "You nearly passed out when you came here."

"Go crink* yourself. I'm not in the mood."

"Just saying," said Venn

"Go away or you'll find my boot up your exhaust point."

"Fine, fine. Just saying we're leaving in a Recopian hour. Get ready." With that, Venn left, and Rana started to get ready. Without warning, Rana felt a wave of bad karma pass through

the entire house. She shivered, wondering what that was. She felt a sharp pain in her side and her arm, and she looked down at the large gashes there and whispered a gasp of dismay.

* * *

"Look, here comes the early riser!" said Sketch. Bones, Shipper, Lanio and Granistrom Apunt grinned and waved in agreement. Cooke just nodded at the Jedi knight and went back to

sharpening his vibroknife. The Duros driver revved up the skiff*.

"I think we need to split up." said Lanio, who was sitting next to the badly damaged _Blazer_. "We have three missions. One to get the youngling, two is Maser apunt's secret mission, and

this." Lanio took out her hologram projector and set it on the floor. It activated, and Yoda appeared on the screen.

"Padawan Kendul. Master Kendul. Master Gu'udah. Master Apunt. I have something you should know. Found out the source of the ripple of dark side energy in the force, I have. Two

things there are. one: moved, the child has been. now, to Roon* you must go."

"Roon!?! That's the least accessible planet in the outer rim!" exclaimed Lanio

"Two: the Bando Gora and Seguyi Dervishes, two sith spin offs, they are. The republic, we must stop them from destroying. Buh-bye." and with that, the hologram turned off.

"Wow. Just wow." said Bones.

"I trained under him for 14 years. He still hasn't changed." said Rana " Where are we going?" she asked the lone duros driver.

"The capital, Scapio. It's an island chain in the D'oran ocean. You'll go by public shuttle, and I advise you hide your lightabers. People around here do not take kindly to Jedi." said the

Duro. As the Jedi and escorts came to the shuttle station, they paid the Duro and waited. And waited. And waited. And went into the shuttle. And waited. And waited. And waited. And

waited. and smacked the man who was trying to pickpocket them upside the head. And waited.

"By the way, Master Apunt," muttered Venn "What is this top-secret mission of yours?". Granistrom sighed.

"My padawan before Lanio and yourself, he broke off from the Jedi order before the trials*. He was a Clawdite, a shapeshifter species. Last week I found him on Coruscant muttering

something about Darth Revan*, the Bando Gora, a superwapon with a crystal, and a labyrinth on Roon."

"We'll just catch the son-of-a-gun there, eh?" interjected Lanio. "Exept for some problems. Cooke's men are leaving; they were only hired for three days, and Venn is badly

injured. According to Bones, there are no mercanaries on the entire planet. To make up for the missing firepower we need...need a..." Lanio paused and whispered "A bounty hunter."

* * *

Rana's POV

Last night, I had a dream I crashed onto a quaint backwater core world*. As if any core worlds could be quaint! I was in Venn's ship and remembered that I forgot to pack a homing

beacon so the Republic could find us if we crash. The ship hit the surface, and some peices of shrapnel hit me in various places: my face, my chest, my right arm. Then, I expected to wake

up on my bunk, with Venn snoring right down the corridor. Instead, I woke up in a small house on a cot on the floor, injured and with a bowl of oatmeal by my head. The crystal

in one of my lightsabers burnt out for no reason, but I happened to have brought a bag of backups, so now it has a mephite* blue-colored blade now.

Venn inderectly told me that I was on a planet called Recopia, and out of the blue comes a wave of negative energy that just completely made my day. Everybody thinks I'm suddenly

bipolar, which I am not, and I dont really care. _The Blazer_ is all but destroyed, we are losing our gunmen, Venn and is injured, and my little sister is afraid of bounty hunters, which

are the people who will get us through this ordeal of three quests ( The kid, the cults, the lost one) and to top it all off, our guide for Recopia is leaving.

I went up to one of the skyscrapers and force jumped to a landing platform 9 stories up, wincing even as the force cushioned my landing. I went up to the foggy glass window with a sign

that said _Beware of bounty hunter_ and chuckled, thinking at least this hunter has a sense of humor, then knocked twice. A muffled voice said a few words.

"Come in! I wont bite! At least _I_ wont, my partner might."

A beefy Herglic* with a white bandanna on his arm opened the door. He had on a tattered jacket over a gray sleeveless, and a loincloth and huge boots. He muttered something in his

own tounge and motioned me to the man with his feet on the desk who was holding a corellian ale in one hand and a katana in the other. The bounty hunter, a Zeltron*, had reddish skin

and dark blue wavy hair held in place by a bright red bandanna. His black eyes glinted at me like they were laughing. He was dressed in a hite T-shirt and Jellow bikingshorts

He threw the katana so it would miss my face by a few millimeters, and it stuck in the wall. "What do you want, miss? Were you looking for a bar? Possibly a mechanic? Maybe even a

hand-me-down pazzak* deck?"

"I am putting a few bounties. One is three grand. It's on a kid, Joon Havos. Human, age 5. I can supply cover, a ride and acess to all sectors. If you can, bring the Hergelic and maybe a

freind or two. I will pay them the same as you. I'll tell you the next assignment when you finish that one." I said defiently

"Well, why can't I do it with just my men?"

"Official Jedi order buisness. We treat the kid and his relatives with kindness, then I pay you when we get to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant."

"Jedi, eh? Why not."

"We leave midnight tomorrow night. Get ready, and bring a radio." I walked out of the room, wondering how fast Venn's freighter would be fixed. I then took a holocommunicator from my

back pocket and activated it. Lanio appeared on the screen. "Hey bud, when will the junk monkeys have our ride fixed?"

"Nice and fast." replied the padawan."We'll be ready by 9 pm, which is pretty good, considering the recopian day is 28 hours and thatwe started at 3 pm. How were the, you know..."

"A not stereotypical fun-loving Zeltron that is certainly not a lazy bum and a gentile giant. A Hergelic. Possibly more on the way. Kendul 1 out."

* * *

Crink- expletive

Skiff- a repulsorlift vehicle used for transporting men and goods

Roon- a near-myth planet with many valuble reources

The Trials- a series of tests a padawan must pass to become a jedi knight

Revan- a mysterious jedi who changed sides to become sith, then jedi again

Core world- a ring of planets around the deep galactic core.

Mephite- the most common type of lightsaber crystal

Herglic- a large species of water based mammals with dark blue to blask skin, resembles humanoid orca. ex:Melchi, Lamuu Bianco, Shelov

Zeltron- a branch-off of the human species who could conciously project and read emotions of others. ex Deliah Blue, Rahuhl, Chantique

* * *

Do I have to repeat what millions of billions of stories have said? RESPOND! AND REVEIW! AND READ MORE LATER! etc.


	4. Bounty hunters and remodels

I DO NOT OWN ANYHING! except most of the charachters, I made most up.

Chapter 5

Wait, 5? Scratch that.

Chapter 4- Bounty hunters and remodels

* * *

Lanio's POV

I'm taking my shoto with me to Shakato's repairs. We're meeting the bounty hunters there. Back on Tatooine, The hutt empire*'s bounty hunters were slipperier than a greased dug* and

they probably all got their flying licences from the Drunken Mynock* School of Instruction. Still, this is still the core, right? And I'm a jedi padawan who could proboably beat them mono to

mono, right?

I sure hope so.

* * *

Granistrom's POV

Lanio and Rana and Venn and I were standing in a line by the new _Blazer II, _waiting for the bounty hunters to home. I sensed their presences a few hundred yards ahead of

us, then I saw them. A Zeltron, a Herglic, a Human, a Miraluka* and a Shistavenian* walked up. they had a multitude of blaster pistols, rifles, knives, and heavy weaponry that hung over

their clothes and backpacks full of power paks and thermal detonators and EMP grenades and rockets for the Herglic's launcher. They also carried battle armor in a duffel.

"Your friends? From Coruscant?" asked the Miraluka, not more than 14 I'd say.

"Yes." Said Rana. "Venn, Granistrom, Lanio, I'd like you to meet the crew of the _Shadow of Destiny. _Pilot and leader Amon Raysoon," she pointed to the Zeltron, "co-pilot and marksman

Rycc Feeloss" she pointed to the 30 year old man with sandy hair and a deep tan, "engineer and medical officer Lovle Callorist" The Shistavenian took a small bow, "weapons cheif

and translation Luterni Uurbis" The herglic waved shyly, "and hacker/recon Skeyo Matjin." The Miraluka smiled, readjusted his eye-covering bandanna, and smiled again.

All the bounty hunters seemed to have the same dress code of a white long-sleeve and a black vest. They had jeans dyed in different colors to presumably mean rank. Pine green for

Amon, black for Rycc, brown for lovle, blue for Luterni, and undyed gray for Skeyo. The force is strong in two of these men, but I can't tell who.

* * *

Rycc's POV

At first, when Amon gave me the job description, I thought we could do this. Unfortunately for me, the report forgot to say that we were working for jedi! I do not like jedi.

We have to do this anyway.

* * *

3rd person

Rana, Luterni, Rycc, and I will ride on the _Shadow_." said Apunt. "Everybody else should go on the _Blazer II." _

A talz* walked up and whispered something to Mr. Uurbis. The herglic took a second to translate, and then said in a heavy Giju* accent "Sir Shakato wants to show us the new _Blazer II_!"

The party led by Shakato the Talz, Luterni, and Venn. "Here is the newly installed Geological Compressor, and next to that the mechanics room for droids. Here is the passenger area,

with seats, holochess, and a combat training area, connected to the cockpit. Across the hall is the storage area, complete with a fridge and shelves. And up front is the cockpit, with pilot

and co-pilot seats, gun turret access, you name it."

"All I need now is a utility droid*. Do you happen to have one? I'm willing to pay 4050 credits for a decent droid." said Venn. The Talz whistled, and a T9 utility droid wheeled around the

corner. He had a sand-colored body with a dark green trim. The talz said something and Luterni translated that this was T9-B1. Venn gave the talz his credits, and he left. Rana handed a

small satin bag to Venn and whispered a silent 'wish you luck' to the Twi'lek. Venn blushed, his orange face becoming redder. Granistrom left along with Rana and Luterni. Rycc had

already gone. T9 started to whistle an upbeat tune.

Venn sat in the pilot's seat, and Amon sat in the co-pilot's seat. Lanio moved their meager baggage and weapons to the storage area, and sat down at a booth in the passenger area.

Lovle was in the generator room, checking the stabilizers and Skeyo was by his captain, eyeing Venn warily, his hand fixed on his phrik-weave rapier.

"Where to, again?" asked Amon

"The Roon system. But we'll need a pit stop along the way... know any good ones?"

"I learned of a few nice shadowports in my travels." said Skeyo. "Ill just punch in the coordinates..." Skeyo typed in a destination and pressed a few commands. Venn set the ship for

liftoff, and the _Blazer II_ rocketed into hyperspace.

* * *

If anyone can name the organization Gar Stazi ran in a review, I'll let you choose the next planet the _Blazer II_ lands on! NOTE: Planet must be on correllian run OR near correlian run OR

completely made up, but plausible.

PEACE!


End file.
